Harry Potter and Setesh's Blunder - Part 2
by r2r4l
Summary: This is an AU cross-over from Harry Potter with Stargate SG1. Harry meets Seth/Setesh, Harry wins. This is Harry's story of what he would do after assimilating the knowledge of Setesh and Voldemort. I take plenty of AU liberties with canon so don't complain about what the tech or science does or does not do. Pairings: Harry/Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

Review Responses, if any, are at the end of the chapter.

**A/N: Announcement of Plans. I know that in my now removed epilogue/closing comments on my story Alteran Gift, I said I planned to complete the writing of a story before posting again. I find that I just can't do that or it might take forever and a day for you all to see anything. I am now busy full-time during the day whereas I was not before. So, if I don't make incremental progress on these stories, I fear I will never get anything done. That having been said. I cannot tell you how often I will update going forward. Please don't write to nag me about it. I also won't be just focusing only on this story. If other one-shots or chapters to other stories come to me in between chapters of this story I may write and publish some of them as well. It's just the way that it is. Gotta follow my muse and my muse has A.D.D. sometimes, just like the rest of me. I find that if a plot-bunny comes to me that has nothing to do with the story I want to write a chapter for, that I cannot proceed unless I get that plot-bunny down onto paper. So, it's best you just go with the flow. You know where flames can go.**

**Harry Potter and Setesh's Blunder - Part 2**

Chapter 1

Four days later with the VAS Columba still in the void between galaxies, about a day before reaching the mid-way point to Pegasus. Hermione was sitting at Comms. and detected an anomalous object approaching their position traveling at 99.9% of light speed on a trajectory for Earth.

"What do you think it is?" asked Ayiana.

"Can't be certain, but my first guess is it would be a ship, but at that speed it would take 10's of thousands of years to even reach the edge of the Milky Way galaxy." answered Hermione.

"Wait a minute, we are receiving an audio distress signal." continued Hermione.

"Put it on speakers."

"Hail, approaching vessel. This is Captain Helia of the Lantean Battleship Tria. Our hyper-drive is damaged and we request assistance from any friendly vessel." said Captain Helia.

"The message seems to be repeating every 5 minutes." said Hermione.

"Open hailing frequencies and I will answer." said Ayiana.

"Hail, Lantean Battleship Tria, this is Captain Ayiana of the Volans Alliance Battleship Columba. How may we assist you?" said Ayiana.

"Columba, this is Tria actual, Captain Helia speaking. Thank you for responding. Our hyper-drive was damaged beyond repair and we are presently making our way only on our sub-light drive that we've modified for it's fastest possible speed." replied Captain Helia.

"Understood Captain, this is Columba actual, Captain Ayiana speaking. If you would come to a full stop we will match you and we can discuss how we might be able to assist." replied Captain Ayiana.

"Thank you Captain, we will come to a full stop." replied Captain Helia.

"Ayiana, the Tria is coming to a full stop." said Harry, from the Operations console.

"Harry, please bring the Columba to a full stop and match the Tria at station keeping." said Ayiana.

"Columba at full stop, matching station keeping." replied Harry.

...

A moment later, a hologram of Captain Helia appeared on the bridge of the Columba.

"Hello Captain, I am Helia of Atlantis, Captain of the Battleship Tria. We are grateful for you responding to our distress signal." said Captain Helia.

"You're welcome Captain. I am Ayiana, Captain of the Battleship Columba. We are actually on a mission to the Pegasus galaxy in the hope of finding what to us is the lost city of Atlantis, and to find out what happened to our people. I assume now that we've found you that means Atlantis has survived all these millions of years. We would be honored to help you return there if you wish, except we do not know it's location at present time. Part of our mission was to find it in the first place. If you and your crew want to beam over to the Columba, we could transport you. Your ship is too big for our tractor beam and we could not tow you through FTL safely anyway without slowing down a great deal. I should also warn you that we only have unused quarters for 60 people so, if you have a larger crew we might need you all to group up for the remaining 4 day transit to the Pegasus galaxy." replied Ayiana.

"Thank you Captain Helia. We will take you up on that offer. We have 328 crew so we would just share at about 5-6 persons per quarters for the time it takes to make the trip to Atlantis." replied Helia.

"If you don't mind me saying so I must say, your ship looks like a duplicate of our ancient Destiny ship class design but, our scans show your ship to be much more advanced than _it_ was in several respects. I would very much like to hear the tale of your people. To answer your other question about Atlantis. At the moment I am not entirely sure. I will be happy to tell you more in detail later once we get settled but, we actually left Atlantis 10,000 years ago in normal time, but due to the relativistic effects of our near light-speed travel and our use of the ships stasis tubes, to us only several years have passed. We left Atlantis as it was about to fall to our worst enemy with the rest of the crew there preparing to abandon the city and sink her. Our last orders were in fact to rendezvous with them on Earth, but as you can see we never made it. Your presence implies that some did, but I'd like to know more when you can." replied Captain Helia.

Harry sent Ayiana a quick message via the Arm Virga's.

"Captain, why don't you prepare your crew for beam out to our ship and if you don't mind we would like to contact our space station with the coordinates of the Tria and have them tow her back to our shipyard to attempt to make full repairs to your ship, while you join us in our quest to learn the fate of Atlantis." said Ayiana.

"That is a splendid idea Captain. We will transmit the command codes for the Tria and slave her to your command prior to beaming over." replied Captain Helia.

...

A little while later...

Captain Helia and her crew of 328 were getting situated into their new shared quarters. Captain Helia and her XO shared one quarters, and the rest shared the other 59 quarters at about 6 to 1.

After everything was settled, all the crew had transferred all their personal belongings, and they were ready to get back underway-Harry sent a sub-space signal to the Marauder's Den to inform them of what just occurred with the full logs, plus coordinates and the command codes of the Tria for them to come tow her to the station and effect repairs and of course-reverse engineer the technology.

With the Columba back underway for the Pegasus galaxy with coordinates to Atlantis supplied by the Tria's First Officer; the officers all sat around Captain Ayiana's table enjoying some after dinner conversation.

"So please, Captain Ayiana, tell us more about your people and how you all have fared since Atlantis left the Milky Way millions of years ago. I assume that our leaders and civilians who fled Atlantis for the Milky Way 10,000 years ago have been a part of your society during these years?" asked Captain Helia.

"In a way yes. I will also ask my Operations Officer Harry Potter and Communications Officer Hermione Potter, as well as my Science Officer Rodney McKay-to help answer some of this because I only recently became aware of some of this myself. You see, my story is..." began Ayiana.

Ayiana told them all about how she was an original Alteran frozen in cryogenic suspension 7.5 million years ago, who's last sight then was of watching her dear Atlantis fly away without her. Then how she was recently rescued by Harry and his friends and their promise to help her find Atlantis again, and her promise to help them on their journey to found their new colony, uplift their society, and protect Earth...

Then she turned to Harry and company to explain the rest, or at least the parts they felt like sharing so far...including how Harry and his people are genetic cousins of theirs descended from the Lanteans who made it back to Earth. But that they only number about 1 million worldwide out of a population of about 6 billion other humans on Earth who have not inherited much of the Lantean or Alteran genome, at least so far...

"Wow. That is quite interesting folks. I take it then Harry, from all that has been said here this evening, you really are the leader of your people then? If so, how is it that Ayiana is Captain of this ship? No offense Captain, I'm just confused." asked Captain Helia.

"That's okay Captain, I'll let Harry explain." replied Ayiana.

"Yes, in a way I guess I am the leader of our group, or at least that is to say our own little colony that has left Earth. But, I like to think of it as a shared leadership. Our top people work together as a council of sorts. They do seem to want to continue to come to me for leadership and final decisions on the big stuff, probably since I was the one that started it all. But, I promised Ayiana we would help her find Atlantis and I told her I'd give her a ship to do so once we mastered inter-galactic travel. So, when we built our first Battleship class ship, I built two, one to give her as promised. As far as I'm concerned, this is her ship. So, while I'm on this expedition helping her out, she's my Captain." answered Harry.

"That is a very noble thing you've done Harry. I'm impressed." said Captain Helia.

"Thanks. Now that I've heard about what drove you all away from Atlantis, I hope everything will be okay. I've learned enough already to know that anything that could defeat Atlantis ought to scare the crap out of me. I wonder what we will find there?" replied Harry.

"I don't know. Your concern is wise. We only know the last word which is that they were going to sink the city and flee through the stargate back to Earth. Now, if everything went to plan and it sounds like the group did travel to Earth as planned. If the city survived it should be sunken beneath the waves, protected by it's shields. The downside to that is in 10,000 years the Potentia powering the city should be close to depletion by now-in fact if they haven't depleted already it would only be because all major systems are disabled and no one is living there. If we find it and can get aboard her, we will need to find power. Ironically if we had a fully powered Atlantis we could launch Potentia creating satellites that would make new ones for us, but we need to get her onto the surface and full space operations restored first, which again ironically will require Potentia." answered Captain Helia.

"Well," began Rodney.

"We have about four more days in transit. Perhaps your Chief Engineer can assist me in my lab and we might be able to come up with enough temporary short-lived power to make something work." said Rodney.

"I will help too Rodney." said Harry.

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea. Captain Ayiana, does your ship have cloak? It would be a good idea to approach the Lantea system under cloak just in case the Wraith are lurking around." said Captain Helia.

"Yes, we have a cloak. That's a good idea. We'll do that. I also want to suggest that unless you and your First Officer are looking forward to a few days downtime during this transit, you could both take up positions on our bridge and we can continue to get to know each other and we can continue to make plans for Atlantis once we get there. It sounds like we might have a major salvage operation on our hands before we can accomplish anything else." said Ayiana.

"That is a good idea. We'll take you up on that and our Chief Engineer can work with Rodney and Harry. Sounds like good plans. Thank you." answered Captain Helia.

...

Meanwhile back in the Milky Way.

Sirius was half-way into his project to re-fit the other Ha'tak into an Ursa class; and he was also drafting up plans for their first new Carrier class ship that he planned to re-purpose all those spare Death Glider and Al'kesh onto. The Death Glider's will become un-manned drones that can fly by combat AI or by combat AI-linked to ground control consoles that are manned for remote operation by actual pilots. The Al'kesh will be remodeled a little bit but otherwise will serve their original purpose, but will include new roles for espionage, exploration, medevac, et al.

Then he got a sub-space message from Harry.

"Holy crap!" Sirius exclaimed out loud to nobody, since nobody was left on the station anymore except hundreds of robots and Dobby.

Sirius sent a message to Remus sharing the status Harry sent and his request to have the Marauder take the Tria under tow, etc.

"Remus, it's going to take 3 more days to finish the refit of the Ha'tak. So I can't go do this until then but, when it's ready I'm going to leave it in orbit of Edora and take the Marauder's Den and the Cygnus to the edge of the galaxy. Then take the Cygnus to the coordinates Harry sent to tow the Tria to the Den, and then return with it here. All of that is going to take me probably a month to do. I can't take the Den into the inter-galactic void, and the Cygnus will only be able to tow the Tria slowly through FTL back to the Den-and then only after I amp up the tractor beam by quadrupling it before I depart, according to Harry. So, I will need you to hold down the fort here and on Earth while I'm gone." said Sirius.

"That's fine. Sounds like a good find and worth the effort. Do you mind if I bring the Ha'tak back to Earth so that I can command everything from one place though? If something hit's the fan on Edora while you are gone I will just have everyone there take refuge under the shields and use the stargate to evacuate to Ursa. Also, since I will need to put my whole focus on being the sole guy in charge of defense for that month I'm going to move up my upcoming meetings with the new Joint Space Operations Command to give them the little Easter egg of technology we want to give them a little bit early, now that they are officially in an alliance." replied Remus.

"Okay, that is all fine with me. Thanks Remus." said Sirius.

"No problem. I hope Harry's mission doesn't take too long or we're going to start to get too stretched." said Remus.

...

Four days later.

The Columba exited hyperspace above the planet Lantea.

"Well, is this it?" asked Ayiana?

"Yes, this is the planet." answered Captain Helia.

"Alright, we'll go in as planned. Sensors have confirmed Atlantis is where you expected it to be with shields weak but operational. And sensors detect no Wraith or any other anomalous craft or objects nearby and no sentient life on the planet." said Ayiana.

"Rodney, please activate the shield modifications that Helia gave us to modulate our shields to Atlantis shield frequency, squawking the friendly IFF codes." said Ayiana.

"Shield modifications and IFF activated." replied Rodney.

"Harry, take us into the atmosphere above Atlantis and prepare to take the Columba under water." said Ayiana.

"Columba en-route to Atlantis, entering the atmosphere in 3-2-1..." replied Harry.

"Columba is in position directly above the surface of Atlantis." said Harry.

"Take us down." said Ayiana.

"Columba going submersible in 3-2-1..."

"Atlantis ahead on main viewer..." said Harry.

"Ah, there she is..." said Ayiana with a small tear leaking from her eye.

Helia noticing, said "I forget sometimes that you have missed Atlantis for far longer than we have." said Captain Helia.

"I hope we can save her. To have come all this way..." said Ayiana.

"I believe we can. You have some smart people there. I think their plan is sound. I'm not sure we would have thought of it ourselves. It's an interesting way to get the job done." sighed Captain Helia.

"It helps that they've had the incentive to jury-rig a power source to plug into a Potentia receiving conduit before." smirked Ayiana.

"Ayiana, if you are done making fun of us half-blood Lanteans, we're ready to land and dock on the South-East pier of Atlantis now." said Harry.

"Make it so, number one." replied Ayiana.

"Too much TV Harry, I told you." murmured Hermione.

...

A little while later after the Columba was safely docked on the South-East Pier and they established a dry seal to Atlantis, they began disembarking from Columba and embarking onto Atlantis. All 328 Lantean officers and crew, and the 4 intrepid adventurers from Earth and their 90 human form robot crew, transporting the 9 rather large cold fusion reactor's that needed re-assembly in Atlantis power room, and other associated gear.

As they made their way to the power room, emergency lighting came on bit by bit and Helia remarked. We need to make this quick, the city does not have much power left and it's attempt to re-enable life support systems upon our entry is quickly draining it's reserves.

...

Moments later the entire troop of them made it to the main power room and they could see that two of the three Potentia were entirely depleted and the final third was about to go.

Rodney, Harry, the Chief Engineer and their 90 robots quickly got to work implementing Rodney's plan. It would take a little while just to get everything into it's proper place, re-assembled, re-tested, cables run, etc.

"So Harry, tell me again how all of this is going to work to get us the power we need?" asked Captain Helia.

"Well, Rodney is configuring each of the three faux Potentia receivers to take power from three cold-fusion reactors operating in parallel per seat. The continuity will be drawn from two primary reactor's supplying the main line feed each, with the third as redundant standby which will also be automatically rotated with one of the others in the circuit once each hour to give each one a one hour rest after every two hours of continuous use." began Harry.

"According to his and your Chief Engineer's calculations, this should provide enough power to turn on all of Atlantis main systems, including maintaining full shields when not taking significant fire of course, and minus any offensive weaponry or space flight capability. However we will be able to operate the hangers and launch bays. So, the plan is to surface Atlantis, then use the matter constructors to build 3 Potentia creation satellites in your nanite lab; and transport them to Lantea's star via your, what do you call them again, 'puddle jumpers'? Then, we just need to keep things steady as she goes here for the month it takes for those new Potentia to fully grow their crystal matrices and charge their quantum foam reactors." answered Harry.

"And we think we can keep things 'steady as she goes' for that month as you said?" asked Captain Helia.

"Yeah, as long as we don't try to get adventurous and no adventure tries to come to us. We will still have the Columba, and you have crew to man your 32 'puddle jumpers' and our 3 shuttles, if we need to mount a defense here. The Columba doesn't have the shields or firepower of one of your Aurora class, but she's a tough little ship. Plus, as I've been told, your puddle jumper's can fire up to 10 drones each and I've heard of nothing that can hold up against a Lantean drone." replied Harry.

"Well, normally that is true. But you may not realize that the drones fired from a puddle jumper that are not powered by Potentia have only a portion of the fire power of one of Atlantis drones or an Aurora that is retrofit with Potentia like ours was." said Captain Helia.

"Ah, well, hopefully it won't come to all that. But, we'll do our best." said Harry.

...

"Alright everyone, we're ready to plug-in these new reactor's in place of the Potentia." said Rodney.

"Do we have a go?" continued Rodney.

"Captain Helia, this is your ship, err city, I mean city-ship..." said Harry.

"You have a go." answered Captain Helia with an amused smirk on her face.

"Still having difficulty wrapping your head around a ship the size of a city?" asked Captain Helia.

"Well, yeah. I mean Ayiana has told us all about it of course and we've seen designs in our copy of the knowledge repository. But, actually seeing it in person. This is simply awe inspiring. The ancestors sure liked to build things big didn't they?" replied Harry.

"That they did." replied Captain Helia.

...

Soon, the group standing around so main lighting coming on all around them. Various consoles lighting up, etc.

"It looks like it worked Rodney. Congratulations." said Harry.

Meanwhile the Tria's Chief Engineer was running from console to console checking readings and power levels.

"It looks like it's working. Power levels across all three Potentia receivers are reading nominal and balanced. Atlantis is currently fooled into believing it has the full power of 3 Potentia operating at 3% capacity each. Not much in reality, but enough to give us full operation of all main systems." said the Chief Engineer.

"Okay, let's go to the bridge then and get the rest of this going." said Captain Helia.

"Chief, you stay here in the Power room and maintain control and let us know on the bridge if there is any status change. Ayiana, can he keep your robots here to assist him if needed?" said Captain Helia.

"Certainly. I was going to suggest that." said Ayiana.

"Okay, Chief, you have your orders, as well as your Engineering crew.

"The rest of you break up into the teams we discussed earlier. You three teams go prep. for flight in the puddle jumpers; and you four can head to the lab to begin constructing our 3 new Potentia satellites. The rest, except the remainder of the Trio bridge crew, you will go work on your pre-assigned tasks to get a full maintenance cycle started on the city." ordered Captain Helia.

Then, Captain Helia, Ayiana, Harry, Rodney, and Helia's First Officer, Communications Officer, and Operations Officer all head off to the bridge.

...

Once they entered the bridge all the lights came on and the consoles lit up.

Captain Helia walked over to the middle of the command deck and mentally willed the Security Console to raise up out of the floor, placed her palm on it and assumed command of the city.

At that point, an AI avatar appeared in hologram form next to her.

"Hello Atlantis, it is good to be home." said Captain Helia.

_"Welcome Home Captain Helia." said Atlantis._

_"Did you not receive the latest orders that the city was being abandoned and that you were to return to Earth to rendezvous with the rest of the survivors?" asked Atlantis._

"I did." answered Captain Helia. Then she proceeded to give Atlantis the digest version of what happened.

"So, we were rescued by this group of descendants from the survivors that went to Earth, for them and for you it has been about 10,000 years. For me and my crew it seems only several years have passed by. So, here we are. I don't even really know what we are going to do next. The first order of business was to find out if the city survived and restore power. At the moment we only have partial power restored, we are making plans at this moment to create three more Potentia to bring you back to full power." said Captain Helia.

_"Very well Captain Helia. As the highest ranking surviving flag officer of Atlantis you are hereby granted full military and governing powers of Atlantis and are hereby appointed as High Councilor of Atlantis." announced Atlantis._

"Wow. Congratulations Captain Helia. That sounded very official." said Hermione.

"Yes, well you might be surprised just how much control over such things we have given to our central computer AI. But, it's all to make sure our legacy does not fall into the wrong hands." replied Captain Helia.

...

"Atlantis, run full system diagnostics and report." ordered Helia.

Atlantis reported the status of the city and then Helia said, "That is good enough. Atlantis, prepare for surfacing the city. Release docking clamps and surface the city." ordered Helia.

Seven great popping sounds and a little shaking of the city could be heard and felt by all occupants as the city for the first time in millennia released it's hold on the ocean-floor and slowly rose to the surface.

"Atlantis, lower the shields and re-raise the shields at full power."

_"Shields re-cycled and are now at full power." reported Atlantis._

...

While the working teams were readying for their satellite launch, Helia directed them to the social research satellite lab.

"This room is the command center for our social research satellite network. I'm sure some satellites have fallen out of service in 10,000 years but many will still be performing their function. Now that Atlantis is surfaced, we can get some status of what is going on in the galaxy." said Helia.

"So according the Intelligence AI. First, the Wraith have allowed their race to diminish in numbers to a manageable fraction of what they once were due to the lack of large growing population for them to feed off of. They are currently in the final 50 years of their normal hibernation cycle. Records indicate that they rarely send cruisers and scout ships out on patrol anymore due to lack of any known enemies. It appears we should go undetected by them for some time if we keep a low profile." continued Helia.

"Second, is the Asurans. The Asurans are a race of human form replicator's that defied their original programming as weapons to fight the Wraith and learned to adapt and take their own path. They are named after the planet Asura where we built the lab to create them. As the replicator's evolved they decided to take human form in imitation of us, their creators. But they were filled with a rage and aggression they could not understand. So they asked our leaders to remove their aggression programming. But we refused because they were designed with base codes that prevent them from harming one of us; because we were so desperate to find a weapon to destroy the Wraith. When we concluded that the Asurans would not be the weapon we sought, we sent a fleet of Aurora-class battleships to Asuras, wiping out the laboratory and the nanites, and deleted all references to the project from their database, save for Asuras' Stargate address. However, some of the nanites survived, and began to replicate again which resulted in their Second Birth. According to the Intelligence AI, after we lost the war and returned to the Milky Way galaxy, the Asurans began to attack the Wraith but, that war ended in a stalemate with neither side able to best the other. Satellite imagery indicates that the Asuran's have built quite a world for themselves on Asura, imitating us in every way possible apparently, including many city-ships and their own version of Aurora class Battleships." continued Helia.

"Thirdly, their are a number, apparently dozens of sparsely populated primitive human worlds spread throughout the galaxy. These appear to be remnants of what is left after the Wraith war from the seeding of human life our people did in this galaxy millions of years ago." continued Helia.

"For now, especially since Atlantis is not fully operational yet. I recommend we keep all of this on the back-burner. If the Wraith are hibernating for another 50 years. We can take up to 50 years to figure out how we can put an end to them. That will be one of our missions here. For the Asurans, the last word was that right after their re-birth they cut off all relations with Atlantis. Even though they had not defeated their base code preventing them from harming us, they let their hatred of us for what we tried to do be known. At this point I think it is safest to assume they are another terrible enemy now. Frankly, as much as I want to take the war back to the Wraith and even to finish with the Asurans someday; we are far too outnumbered and outgunned to even think about it, even with a fully restored Atlantis. There just are not enough of us left." concluded Helia.

"Then what will you do?" asked Ayiana.

"I don't know. I'll need to think about it. I'll need to speak to the rest of my crew and see what they think about it." replied Helia.

"Part of me just wants to honor our last orders and return to Earth as originally planned. In this case, and under these circumstances I would think that would mean returning to Earth-with Atlantis. I just don't know if that is the right thing to do at this point in time. We are not supposed to get that directly involved with other primitive human civilizations. No offense, but other than your small band of Volans, the major population of Earth is not ready to be uplifted to our level yet and doing so would run straight against our people's policy of non-interference that has stood for 10's of millions of years. I think the way you described how you are gradually uplifting them, enough to defend themselves against the class of enemy that is upon them, after they've proven themselves worthy-is right. But Atlantis is not needed for that. Let me think about it for a while." concluded Helia.

**A/N:**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

Review Responses, if any, are at the end of the chapter.

**Harry Potter and Setesh's Blunder - Part 2**

Chapter 2

Mid-March 1999.

All of a sudden the command deck of Atlantis erupted with an alarm. ~ahooga, ahooga, ahooga~.

"What is that?" asked Harry.

"That is a sensor alarm. Atlantis sensors have detected a threat." answered Helia.

"Atlantis, report." ordered Helia.

_"Sensors have detected a damaged Wraith Cruiser at the bottom of the ocean near the abandoned geological drilling station. Sensors have also detected a hibernating Wraith Queen aboard that vessel. It appears to be the only life sign aboard." reported Atlantis._

"Atlantis, do you have any idea how long it has been there or how it got there?" asked Helia

_"Analysis indicates that it has been there since soon after Atlantis was sunk to the bottom of the ocean." answered Atlantis._

"What are you going to do?" asked Hermione.

"I'm going to recover the Cruiser and the Queen for study." answered Helia.

"Atlantis, beam the Wraith Queen directly into a holding cell stasis pod shielded from telepathy, homing signals, and communication of any kind and immediately induce stasis-sleep."

_"Wraith Queen is captured and secured." answered Atlantis._

"Good. Atlantis, place a containment field around the Wraith Cruiser and tow it for secure docking on the North Pier. Report when the Cruiser is docked and secure." ordered Helia.

_"Wraith Cruiser capture is in progress." answered Atlantis._

"So, what are your plans with all of that?" asked Ayiana.

"Well, the Wraith Queen offers a unique opportunity to study their species biology. Perhaps we can find a way to subdue them or even destroy them entirely with a biological weapon if they leave us no choice. And the Cruiser is useful because they have one technology we could find useful to adapt in the future, which is a form of self-healing organic armor. It may not offer us any advantages but it is worth studying." answered Helia.

"Helia, now that Atlantis is surfaced and has power, can we use your inter-galactic sub-space communications array to check-in with our people back in the Milky Way? To let them know how we are and to see how they are doing?" asked Harry.

"Sure. I take it that you don't have such capabilities on the Columba?" asked Helia.

"No. We have our own copy of the Alteran knowledge repository but it is older from around when Atlantis left Earth so about 7.5 million years ago and we have not finished studying everything in it. But most importantly we have lacked certain rare materials to build some of the most advanced technology, namely neutronium. So we have not been able to construct certain things, including power sources like Potentia and the type of miniaturization and adaptive elemental superconductivity that neutronium can facilitate, yet." replied Harry.

"Well, while you are here, we can fully upgrade the Columba to full Lantean spec., install a fully up to date knowledge repository and computer core, and give you a supply of neutronium to get you started. It's the least we can do for you rescuing us." replied Helia.

"Thanks that would be a great help, I appreciate it. Actually that makes me think. We need to figure out what we will do next. Especially you Ayiana. Are you going to stay with Atlantis now that we've found it or do you want to return to the Milky Way with us? We need to get back at some point to continue our work there. We still need to help Earth against their threats and continue to build our colony." said Harry.

"Well, I guess I need to think about that now. I suppose it partly depends on you too Helia, whether you would want me to stay and then part of that also is depending partly on what you all decide to do. You said earlier that you need to think about whether or not you want to take Atlantis back to Earth or what you might do. So, I guess I need to wait to see what Atlantis is doing. But, I would like to remain with Atlantis, that would be my intuitive answer." replied Ayiana.

Rodney stepped up beside Ayiana and took her hand. "I too would like to stay with Ayiana, whatever she decides." added Rodney.

"Well, first of course Ayiana we would love you to stay. We would welcome you. This was your home long before it was ours. The sad thing is for all of us is that there is so few of us left. What kind of life will any of us have here? The rest of us are military, so we are conditioned to cope with these circumstances. But it might be tough for you to adjust. You are welcome to stay too Rodney, if you wish. I guess we do need to decide what we are going to do to help all of you make a decision as well." began Helia.

"I am inclined to want to return to the Milky Way with our cousins here and be a part of that world now. We will be here all alone if we don't. But I also want to clean up unfinished business here in Pegasus. What has been going through my mind is that once we have Atlantis fully re-powered, we would take her on a stealthy expedition of the galaxy to see if there are any other stranded survivors of our people and try to rescue them and recover as much of our leftover technology that is lying around all this time as we can, to make sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands. Then, we would return to the Milky Way with you but not go to Earth immediately. We could settle somewhere else in the meantime until we decide to actually go back to Earth or not. We could just settle an entirely new planet with Atlantis. So, I'm thinking the question of Earth doesn't have to be answered right away." concluded Helia.

_"Wraith Cruiser is captured and secure." reported Atlantis._

"Thank you Atlantis." replied Helia.

"I guess we should take the night to sleep on it and discuss it some more tomorrow. We still need to get those Potentia satellites launched. In the meantime though I will instruct our teams to increase our Potentia construction. I want to upgrade your Battleship to a Potentia and give you a spare. And now that I think about it, we might need more spares in the future depending on what we find out there that needs to be recovered. I know there was at least one more city-ship left abandoned on one of our old colonies that might be salvageable. I will have them increase the production for this batch from 3 to 10, just to give us some slack in case we need more." said Helia.

"That would be fantastic. Thanks." said Harry.

...

"Harry, how are you contacting us from Pegasus? I thought that was impossible still?" replied Remus.

"Well, we found Atlantis and are in the process of getting her back to full power, in the meantime they have the technology and power enough to operate their inter-galactic comms. array. Something we will learn to build soon I expect." replied Harry.

Then Harry brought Remus up to speed on everything they've done so far since their last check-in with Sirius and the decisions that are still up in the air on Atlantis.

"So, how about getting me caught up with what is going on back home?" continued Harry.

"Sure. So, one thing is that once Sirius embarked on the new mission you sent him on to recover that Lantean Battleship, I moved the newly refitted Ha'tak to Earth so that I could command the entire defense operation from one place. By the way, we have named this Ha'tak the VAS Alioth, after one of the named stars in the Ursa constellation. At this point Sirius should be en-route to the Tria still and out of communication for us, maybe not for you at this point. But, according to his estimate I don't expect him back to Edora for another three weeks." began Remus.

"In the meantime I've decided to re-purpose the Alioth as my flagship and orbital space station around Earth. We keep the whole operation under cloak of course. But, I figured since the whole thing is fully upgraded to our spec. for human habitation and has so much room that I would take advantage of that. To that end before Sirius left I had him send me some specs and I am using nano-constructors to upgrade the Ha'tak scaffolding superstructure to incorporate docking arms and access tubes back to the main pyramid. When this is done the Alioth will have the ability to dock up to nine of our Pictor class or other comparably sized ships simultaneously. The plan now is to enable the crews of these ships and the rest of our space borne military support to remain comfortably stationed aboard the new Station until a given Destroyer is called into service. A home port so to speak. Our new crews are loving this arrangement." concluded Remus.

"Those are all great ideas Remus. Sounds like Earth defense is in good shape now. Do you know if Sirius made any progress on his designs for our first Carrier class yet?" asked Harry.

"I don't know. We didn't talk about that." answered Remus.

"What about the status of the Earth alliance and the work at MASC and the ICW and so forth?" asked Harry.

"The Earth alliance has become official and has finished it's move to France. They are just now beginning to re-start their off-world SGC operations of exploration and they are forming teams from the various participating countries and getting them trained. The UN created this new organization called the IOA which will provide civilian oversight to all the related programs, the new SGC and the new JSOC. It turns out that the US's main diplomat for the stargate related matters is being assigned as the first head of the IOA, Dr. Elizabeth Weir. From what Amelia tells us, she will be a great person for the job and is well liked and respected by all the major powers involved. So, it looks like it's shaping up nicely for a good start." began Remus.

"With that in mind and Sirius asking me to take on sole leadership of our galaxy defense for a month I went ahead and moved up the delivery of our first technology Easter egg to their military alliance. We gave them the entirety of the ancient Tel'tak we recovered from Osiris which was stripped of it's hyper-drive long ago as you know. But, with the spread of beginning level advanced science and technology to the masses via MASC, they now have the ability to make good use of these first level Goa'uld technologies. They will get entry-level plasma weapon, shields, sub-light, and anti-gravity engines-and we gave them a bit of a handbook on a Volans data crystal to help them quickly learn how to use all that stuff-if they can figure out how to use the Volans data crystal. Then they will also gain _that_ additional hidden Easter egg they can use to advance their knowledge of military grade crystal technology. Additionally, as you recommended we gave them a fully intact Death Glider to experiment with. We found that all of Apophis old Gliders and Al'kesh had call-home programming built-in to their navigation computers so we cleansed all of that out before we gave it to them. Oh, before I forget to tell you again-Russia did agree to donate their DHD to their new SGC program, so they do have a proper DHD now." concluded Remus.

"That's good. It sounds like you have things well in hand and progressing there. What about the ICW Homeworld Defense Committee and their espionage work with the NID?" asked Harry.

"That is coming along nicely too. Albus has new volunteers now arriving daily from countries all over the world. So Ursa has become a rather busy place and it's still growing. You will probably be happy to hear that with general acceptance growing with the participation of more wizards and witches from around the world, that the ICW has now given Albus a budget to help fund salaries for some of these people, so now all of that is not financially strapped onto MASC. With the new training simulators we designed at MASC it has been very simple to train everyone up as they arrive on the history of our program, the use of the Arm Virga and then any specialized training different folks are getting into. One of the things we've done, or I should say are in the progress of doing because this won't go into effect until the Alioth is fully ready in it's new role. Is that we are going to fully crew the Destroyers beyond the standard complement of 3 bridge officers by adding a crew of 8 for ship and mission support, and 2 six-person teams for ground combat insertion, search and rescue, or medical support, and other special operations. We are calling these the Volans Alliance Marines. So congratulations Harry you now have both a Navy and a Marine corps." answered Remus.

"We reserved the remaining 10 quarters for any passengers we might need to pick up or transport during future operations. Therefore going forward our Destroyers will be capable of additional roles than merely space combat. Alongside that, some of our new people are asking to move to the colony on Edora soon. Some of those are former werewolves and former squibs which are now beginning to be treated by the serum that Ayiana invented for us. The latter whom were otherwise untrained in magic that are beginning to like the idea of a new world on which to settle, separate from the cultural prejudices of our world. With that in mind, we have appointed Frank Longbottom as Governor of our Edora colony so that we'd have someone in charge on the ground that is part of our inner circle, and is now a part of our leadership council. Alice decided she wanted to work full-time with Neville and his work with Herbology and Potioneering. Oh, while I'm on that front I should go ahead and mention that your friend Luna is also working with Frank in their new government, she is going to be his main administrative assistant for now and is studying Alteran law, culture, and diplomacy in order to take that career path. Her father Xeno is just being Xeno, but he seems to be having a good time and is entertaining the locals." continued Remus.

"Finally, on the subject of the NID and the politics within the US. Albus and Kingsley, working with Amelia and other un-named ICW operatives who were inserted into a special program at the NSA have determined that the American magical community problem wasn't as big as we thought. What is going on is still being allowed to fester while our combined groups are working on figuring out how to put a noose slowly around all their necks at one time. The outline is this. The link between the NID and the American magical community is that there is a small cabal of dark wizards in America, being unprejudiced against muggles and their technology who have taken on roles such as, the Director of their NID being a wizard masquerading a muggle career politician and bureaucrat, who is likewise reporting to a wizard who is head of this little dark cabal. Now you need to understand, dark wizards from American perspective are not like what you saw in Britain, these aren't purebloods worried about blood purity and nostalgic ruling class privileges. These are simple wizards abusing magic when it suits them to get one over on the muggles to advance their personal wealth, power, and influence." began Remus.

"The link to the American magical community is that this same head of their cabal is an influential member of their magical government but he is not at the very top, albeit has _personal_ influence over their magical ambassador, which is how he got them to take such a belligerent stance against us at the ICW. You see his group has been working within America's political system to try to take over the original stargate command for their own nefarious purposes. Except for some linkage to certain people still in connected circumstances, most of those efforts have now been neutralized by this new alliance and our influence. However, they are still in their positions and trying. President Clinton has steadfastly blocked all efforts on their part to worm their way into a role with the IOA. He continues to have to remind them that they work for him and at his pleasure, not the other way around. Senator Kinsey is a tool of their influence but he doesn't even realize that it is dark wizards behind it or as far as we know even knows that magic exists." continued Remus.

"This dark cabal has been trying to move between both worlds without exposing magic both because they believe it will prevent them from being caught out by either side but intelligence says they actually support maintaining that secrecy themselves, because it gives them that distinct advantage over muggles, to work among them, use them, get what they want, and so forth. So they go to lengths to not appear to be doing magic in their work. Bottom line is now that they've figured it out, Albus through contacts is going to try to sound out the American magical government's President who we now believe is clean of all this and see if we can get their cooperation in the international effort to break up this ring. So, that's the next step, it hasn't happened yet as far as I know-this is fresh news. They are treading carefully so that everything they do will be legal in both worlds and so they cast the net over the whole thing at one time." concluded Remus.

"What is the linkage with Malfoy and his group that Albus alluded to?" asked Harry.

"Oh, that is sort of simple and when this goes down should capture them in the net too. You see since the fall of Voldemort, Malfoy and his cronies have no where to really operate openly with their normal dark methods. The American cabal having realized this are trying to recruit them into their circle in order to expand _their_ international influence. Especially with the IOA, SGC, and JSOC all being international organizations outside of the continental US (OCONUS) now, they think that Malfoy's reach could help them. Perhaps it could in time but we are hopeful to have the thing shut down before then. Literally all that Malfoy's visits to the US have been so far is recruitment meetings, meet and greets, etc. He isn't actively involved yet." replied Remus.

"Is Fudge implicated in any of that?" asked Harry.

"Not so far as Albus has discovered yet. All we have on him is the usual suspicions of being on the take from Malfoy. But Kingsley and his people are on the watch for anything." replied Remus.

"Okay, well that is all good progress. I hope they can take that group down. I think that Hermione and I might stay here with Atlantis for a while, at least a month until they get back to full power. Also, Captain Helia who is now in command of Atlantis has promised to upgrade the Columba to Lantean spec. and give us the latest knowledge repository and a couple Potentia; so we want to get those things but also, we might stay longer to help them in their covert mission to search for other survivors and recover other assets. It looks like they might be willing to return with us back to our galaxy once all that is done." said Harry.

"Okay Harry, but speaking for everyone here we hope that you will be back before any more stuff hits the fan with the Goa'uld." replied Remus.

"We will try. But I guess we never know when they might try something. Keep building and growing and I will try to get this latest tech over to you and Sirius as soon as possible so you can begin to leverage it while we're still in Pegasus helping them out. I'll figure something out." said Harry.

"Alright, good luck Harry. Talk to you later." said Remus.

...

The next morning Helia had her crew begin the Potentia construction operation and when she sat for breakfast with the crew of the Columba they started talking about plans. Harry brought them up to speed with the goings on back home that Remus gave him last night.

"You know Harry, I know that you said the Columba is mine and all that, and I do appreciate it. However, I think that since one way or another I will stay home on Atlantis, wherever she ends up. You might as well take her back to Edora or Earth after Helia finishes upgrading her, then you can spread those upgrades to the Marauder's Den and from there to all of your Navy." said Ayiana.

"I guess that's true. The folks back home are itching for us to get back there anyway. They are doing a great job. I don't know why they think they still need me if something goes wrong. But, I don't want to leave them hanging. But, I also want to help Helia and the Lanteans on their mission." replied Harry.

"Harry, while that is admirable and we deeply appreciate it. I think you should do as Ayiana suggested so that this upgrade will help your people sooner rather than later. You could always come back and re-join us at that point if you wanted. And it wouldn't hurt our feelings if you did stay home to focus on your mission there. You do have a lot to accomplish there and threats that need dealing with. When we are done in Pegasus, we will return to the Milky Way. My crew and I decided this last night. For the initial return home we would like to settle Atlantis on Edora, next to you on your colony. This way we can be there and part of your community as partners, within easy reach of Earth as needed while not interfering with Earth directly by being there." replied Helia.

"Harry, I think Ayiana and Helia is right. Besides, with the upgrades we will have full inter-galactic sub-space communications. We can keep in touch with each others progress every day if we want to. I do want to get home and see to the progress of things there. I'm just beginning to think that now we can go back and forth much easier than we could before. So, we should take advantage of it." added Hermione.

"Alright then, we'll go with that plan. I have no problem with it. We still have another month here anyway while we wait for the Potentia to finish building. What should we do in the meantime? I mean we are trying to keep our heads down at least until the city is at full power again." replied Harry.

"Well, one of the things we need to do during this time is to get Atlantis fully back up to speed for supporting life. Everything was disabled and wiped from that perspective before the city went dark. So, we need to replenish all of our fresh water supplies, which actually is already underway. But, I am going to organize some crews today to go over to the mainland and begin gathering as much edible plant life as we can bring back to the hydroponics bays to re-populate our own sustainable food production. The process of building that up and making that sustainable by the time we are ready to launch in one month will take about a month anyway, so that is one big project that will be going on. For you folks I would suggest you work with our Chief Engineer and take charge of getting your Battleship fully upgraded and get whatever you would like from Atlantis that you can carry. Who knows what ideas you might come up with after discussing it with him." said Helia.

"Alright, that sounds like a plan too then. Let's do that." said Harry.

...

A little more than a month later, around mid-April 1999.

Sirius made it back to Edora with the Marauder's Den, the Cygnus, and the Tria-and had Wendell send up one of his top scientists, Radek Zelenka and a team to begin the reverse-engineering process from the Tria, as well as effect all repairs to it that they could. They also took into account the news that Harry would be returning soon with a full Lantean upgraded Columba, so they made sure their work was ready to be augmented by that full computer core and material when they get there. For once Sirius actually wished he had two shipyard ships because he wanted to get his Carrier project started but he'd run out of docking arms unless he wanted to leave the Cygnus in stationary orbit instead of docked, which he didn't.

They did however note that the Tria came with a Potentia that still had about a 75% charge on it, so Sirius and Radek worked to undo the jury rigging to their control chair and plugged in the real Potentia to properly power the chair and that also gave them full access and operation of the old outpost drone launcher and it's supply of nearly 10,000 drones which were long ago integrated into the Den with the hope they could use it someday; and they could power the old Alteran shields they recovered from the outpost at 100% power now. So, the Marauder's Den had become a mini-Atlantis in terms of firepower and shields in any case. That was an achievement all by itself.

Remus reported that the Alioth was fully operational and the entire Volans Alliance Navy - Earth Detachment was wholly berthed and stationed aboard Alioth. This includes 161 officers, crew and detachments for the 7 Destroyers; and about another 50 crewing and staffing Remus headquarters-all courtesy of the burgeoning influx of former werewolves, squibs, and some volunteers from Albus's ICW-HDC who were staffing the bulk of their Marine detachments.

...

"Ayiana and Rodney, good luck with the Pegasus mission. We'll miss you." said Hermione.

"Don't worry Hermione, we'll keep in touch. We'll miss you too." Ayiana replied with a hug to Hermione and to Harry.

Rodney shook Harry's hand and said, "Thanks for letting me stay with Ayiana on this mission, boss."

"It's no problem Rodney. You can do whatever you want. You'll be welcomed back at the Den whenever you want to come back, if you do. Same goes for you Ayiana or any of the Lantean crew as well. Hopefully we'll see you all landing Atlantis on Edora's ocean soon." replied Harry.

"Thank you Harry, for rescuing us and helping us get back to Atlantis. We won't forget our cousins in the Milky Way, and we will re-join you there as soon as we are done here." said Helia.

"You're welcome and thank you for upgrading us to your latest. It was a fun adventure here and I've also learned a lot." said Harry, getting a hug from Helia, then shaking hands with her and her officers.

...Meanwhile back in the Milky Way

A secret plan to strike back at the Earth and the Volans Alliance was about to begin operation as a fleet amassed by Sokar with Apophis under his heel arrived in a rendezvous location several light years outside of Earth space.

Sokar's plan is to approach Earth with another invasion fleet, the first wave of which will consist of only 5 Ha'tak. This is meant to demonstrate meeting the expectation that they know they would need to return with more power, while actually keeping the bulk of their invasion force in reserve consisting of 10 more Ha'tak and Sokar's personal advanced mother ship. The strategy is to draw out the Volans and see what force they can commit to defending Earth, then after the engagement starts jump in with the rest of the fleet to bring overwhelming firepower into the engagement with a little added shock and awe. Hoping to take the defending forces and Earth before any reinforcements can arrive, if there are any to begin with.

Almost simultaneously with Harry and Hermione launching from Atlantis in the Columba, making ready for the trip back to Edora...

Apophis commanded his Lord Sokar's 5 Ha'taks to jump into the Sol system 15000 km from Earth. Immediately proximity sensors and alerts went off aboard all Volans Alliance vessels and Remus began moving to respond. He comm'd Sirius to appraise him of the situation and asked him to be ready to provide backup and to monitor the situation.

Remus deployed 5 Pictor class Destroyers remaining under cloak to shadow the incoming Ha'tak and maintain position between them and the Earth at a minimum distance of 200 km above the surface, below that and they will automatically engage. Until the enemy approached that perimeter they would just get into position and wait to see what there move is and meanwhile informed the Earth JSOC of the situation and their initial response.

A few minutes later the enemy fleet stopped their advance at about 1000 km above the Earth and began to launch all of their air wings, which will would amount to a combined total of up to 2,160 Gliders and 540 Al'kesh bombers, if they ever get a chance to launch them all. Unfortunately for them, Volans standing ROE for such engagements will not allow them the privilege of time.

Simultaneously with beginning the launch of the air wings Apophis hijacked the major broadcast frequencies of Earth and transmitted an image of himself commanding the leaders of Earth to call on their Volans dogs to answer for their atrocities.

A minute went by and there appeared to be no response. Little does Apophis know that Earth forces don't even have the means to communicate a response to him if they wanted. Nevertheless, he taunts them again.

"Where are your Volans saviors now Tau'ri? Will they not come for you this time? Will you now just bow down and serve your god, my Lord Sokar, as you are commanded?" blustered Apophis.

The people of Earth who are not in the know about strategic response plans did start to get nervous since there seemed to be no response from their friends. But then all of a sudden the broadcast signal was counter-hijacked by Vice Admiral Lupin of the Volans Alliance, and as the 5 Volans Destroyers de-cloaked simultaneously inside optimal weapons range of the 5 Ha'tak, each Destroyer immediately fired their primary plasma beam weapon at their respective Ha'tak.

VADM Lupin responded over the broadcast, "Do not fret you jumped up parasite, we are here. Our Earth cousins will not be forced to bow down to false gods as long as we have something to say about it." And then Remus let the hijacked broadcast continue on video only so the people could see the response of the Volans destroyers obliterating the enemy Ha'tak, while the Volans combined 300 staff cannons strafed the incoming Gliders and Al'kesh that managed to launch.

Meanwhile the JSOC had scrambled the Earths conventional high altitude interceptors from each major power to assist by taking on any Gliders that got through the Volans Destroyer screen. Unfortunately some Gliders did get through and the Earth forces lost a number of fighters from the US, Russia, UK, France, and China that engaged the enemy before they realized their fighters could not match the Gliders speed and maneuverability. Luckily most did not get through, but enough did for Earth forces to know they were outmatched. However by sheer numbers and perseverance, the allied Air Forces were able to shoot down the few Gliders that got through when they caught them in heavy cross-fire.

Almost three minutes into the start of the engagement, everyone witnessed all 5 Ha'tak explode in terrible balls of fire. But not before Apophis sent his signal to Sokar to jump in and then he personally fled in a cloaked Al'kesh, heading in an opposite direction from the battle. When the Ha'tak exploded, the broadcast signal stopped and all watching on Earth could tell that their allies had won and their enemy were destroyed. There was great celebration. But the battle was only getting started.

Sokar jumped into Earth space with his 10 additional Ha'tak and his personal mother-ship just in time to witness his 5 Ha'tak explode and the last of their Glider wings destroyed.

Furious and as full of unrelenting ego as ever but with a bit more of a head for combat tactics than Apophis apparently, Sokar ordered his 10 Ha'tak to remain outside the Destroyer's primary weapons range and launch all air wings in preparation for one massive assault. He attempted to raise Apophis on comms. and could not, so he assumed he perished with the first fleet. He never noticed Apophis scurrying out of the field of battle in a cloaked Al'kesh to save his own neck.

Meanwhile, Remus did not have his fleet pursue Sokar's new fleet because they were outnumbered and did not know the capability of the new mega mother-ship that came in with the new fleet. Instead he called in Sirius for backup and began preparing defensive maneuvers.

"Remus, we will be coming in weapons hot on top of your bogey 00 in two hours, with the first live fire test of our new special weapons. Keep them busy until we get there and we will finish them for you." answered Sirius.

"Thanks Sirius, we will keep them busy...hopefully it won't hurt too much." replied Remus.

Remus ordered his fleet into defensive formation Acorn. At that command, the 5 visible Destroyers cloaked and all seven reformed into an overlapping star formation with 6 destroyers forming a hexagonal pattern with the seventh in the center forming the center of a circular radius pattern of shield coverage that will extend to about 700km diameter, forming an umbrella of defense between space and the ground. The Alioth formed the bottom of the Acorn formation by taking position 100 km below the center of the 7 Destroyer radial defensive shield formation with it's shields in standby ready to provide secondary cover from below the plane of the Destroyer's formation if needed and to shield their flanks.

The entire fleet would automatically reposition in this formation as necessary in response to the attack vector of the enemy, focusing on shielding and defensive fire.

The JSOC was informed of the defensive strategy and the inbound reinforcements. SG1 with Amelia was ringed up to the Alioth to maintain real-time communications and coordinate Earth defenses with the Volans, as necessary.

MASC and the ICW-HDC was put on full alert and all non-cleared personnel dismissed from the base. All operationally cleared personnel moved into general quarters positions aboard the Ursa in the event it needed to be called into action. This would only occur if the enemy forces penetrated the space defenses and were about to effect an invasion of Earth.

All civilian air traffic was grounded and halted for their safety.

All Earth allied Air Forces were on alert and all response interceptors fueled, armed and ready to respond.

Unknown to all participants in this battle a lone Asgard Beliskner class Battle cruiser commanded by Supreme Commander Thor watched from a distance under cloak. He came when, en route for other business he was conducting in the galaxy, his sensors detected the Goa'uld fleet approaching Earth. He was forbidden from interfering but, he would watch and see if they needed help and rules be damned he wouldn't standby and watch the humans be slaughtered if that is the way it appeared to be going. His intelligence had also heard of this mysterious Volans alliance who protected Earth once before so for now he stood by to watch and see.

By about one and a half hours into these formations and response planning, Sokar's forces were ready. A total of 4,320 Gliders and 1,080 Al'kesh bombers were deployed and ready, but at this point he did not know where his enemy was concentrated so he directed his attack over the air space of the smallest habitable continent, known on Earth as Australia. Figuring that if the most they can win on this day would be a foothold, it would be the most defensible strategic location to land his forces.

Remus and Colonel O'Neill were starting to feel lucky because 1.5 hours had passed and they knew that reinforcements would be on top of the enemy in 30 minutes. If they were lucky, their defensive screen wouldn't even be needed.

Remus had explained to O'Neill that their main mobile space station was coming which would field special weapons not currently available on their Destroyers that would ignore the Goa'uld shields and shred the Ha'tak like paper. O'Neill was mentally adding that weapon to his Christmas list.

As fate would have it they were not that lucky, since the enemy was now at full readiness to begin from a standoff position there was no longer any reason for them to delay. The 4,320 gliders began vectoring toward Earth apparently aimed over the air-space of the continent of Australia. At full burn they would arrive at the 200km window in 5 minutes. The fleet in Acorn formation automatically adjusted at speed to the new position and made the window with 1 minute to spare. As the first wave of 300 Gliders hit the shield perimeter there were 300 fireballs over the night sky over Australia and now the 7 cloaked Destroyer's came into view of the enemy. This was also making for some spectacular news footage from the ground.

The next wave of 500 Gliders and the 1,200 behind them took the measure of the distance to the shield perimeter analyzed from the explosions and pulled up on time and stood off from the shield which was now blazing with energy disruptions, and joined by the additional 2,320 Gliders behind them, unleashed their combined 8,040 staff cannons at the shield aiming to overwhelm it and take it down.

The shields were holding up nicely but under that much continuous fire were beginning to drop by 5% every minute inclusive of the recycling effect of the tri-shield arrays. The redundancy couldn't even keep up with the amount of energy their superior shields had to dissipate continuously. It was just too much fire at one time. In 20 minutes they would start to see cascading shield failure, and just under 10 minutes after that before help was due to arrive. Since the enemy capital ships did not move to engage yet and now all 7 destroyers were visible it appeared to be a standoff of attrition that the Goa'uld would win the advantage over in time, in approximately 20 minutes to be exact. Sokar was clearly more of a strategist than Apophis was and he still had his full mother-ship air wings in reserve and had not risked his 10 Ha'tak yet either.

Knowing that they only needed 10 minutes more than the Destroyers shields could take, at T-15 minutes Remus brought the Alioth with full and reserve power to shields up to 175 km altitude and extended his shields above the plane of the destroyers formation. Thus the Destroyers shields began recovering and recharging while the fresh Alioth shields which were 3x the strength of any one Destroyer backed up by larger power plants, took the heat for a while with the Destroyers at the edge of the Acorn formation maneuvered to inside the Alioth' shields, also having the effect of drawing in the Glider formations and all the ships until the 700 km theater of live fire reduced in size to about 100 km diameter. At that range it became possible for all 7 Destroyers to return fire from their point defense weapons on the Glider's so that 420 staff cannons began picking gliders out of the sky. When the Alioth shields started getting hit it became visible which startled Sokar to see a Ha'tak defending the enemy. He immediately ordered his capital fleet to advance, and the 1,080 Al'kesh to close the distance and join bombardment of the shields, and his 10 Ha'tak to advance to engage the Destroyers while he would personally advance on the Ha'tak in his mother-ship.

These movements continued to bring the Goa'uld assets into a narrower and narrower theater in a head to head engagement with the Volans fleet. Spread out with more area to defend, the Volans were more vulnerable or had to cover more ground, now the field was narrowing which would turn the advantage back to the Volans. Sokar believed having his enemy's capital ships outnumbered and the drain he's put on their shields already would see him win the day here. But just as the Goa'uld capital ships were about to reach firing range of the Volans fleet, the Alioth retreated back to its inside position unharmed except for severely drained shields with the Destroyer formation reporting 40% and optimal shield operation restored, capable of resuming the brunt of the defense and continued to pick off gliders and were now also getting some of the Al'kesh that had fallen in close to their web.

The Goa'uld capital ships were not even in range with their primary weapons yet, when there was a bright flash of light and the giant Marauders Den space station looking like a giant squared off metallic squid appx. 1km in diameter at the base of it's center structure and about 1.2km long with its docking arms folded in for travel-appeared just 50 km directly above Sokar's mother-ship. While the Den's giant docking arms maneuvered to extend in their normal star formation, 100s of small bright flashes of light launched out of the central spire of the Den and lanced through the mother-ship and it's 10 Ha'taks ignoring their shields and tearing through their hulls like paper. The drones each passed through several enemy ships several times creating secondary explosions all over the place until they all made one final pass into the heart of each ship and detonated at about 9 each per Ha'tak and 10 for the mother-ship. It was all that the allied fleets and the Den's own shields could do to keep out the shockwave and debris from the 11 exploding capital ships. And the remaining 3 or 4 thousand Gliders and Al'kesh that were pressed up against the allied shield perimeter caught in the middle of the shock wave were all disintegrated.

In seconds, the battle was over and all enemies were destroyed.

Everyone watching, including Sirius who launched the attack stood transfixed and stunned at the absolute carnage and quick absolute victory these weapons caused.

"Holy Shit!" said millions of people simultaneously who were watching that battle live on TV and the thousands aboard various ships and ground stations and aircraft around the world.

Watching from the Beliskner, Thor exclaimed, "Sanctum sanctorum cacas, the Alterans are back!"

Remus, looking on smugly with the stunned SG1 watching all this from his bridge said..."now that is a mother-ship."

**A/N:**


	3. Chapter 3 - The End and some Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

Review Responses, if any, are at the end of the chapter.

**Harry Potter and Setesh's Blunder - Part 2**

Chapter 3

Apophis survived and flew back to Sokar's stronghold. He took control of his domain and began work on finishing the next mother-ship Sokar had been working on...

Six days later..., last week of April 1999.

"Marauder's Den, this is the VAS Columba requesting to dock." said Hermione.

"Columba, this is the Marauder's Den, permission to dock granted." replied Sirius.

...

"Surprise"!

"What?!" exclaimed Harry and Hermione.

As Harry and Hermione looked around and saw in the Den's lounge just about a who's who of all their closest friends and comrades that they haven't seen in almost two months since departing for Pegasus.

"What, you didn't think we'd let you return home and not give you a big welcoming back party did you?" said Monica.

Much greeting and hugs and handshakes were given all around. All the key players from MASC was there including Albus and his brood from the ICW-HDC, even Amelia from the SGC made the trip. Also in the crowd for the first time in such a gathering included most of the Weasley's and the other Friends of Harry (FOH's), who have by now become integral parts of the operation, including a number of Destroyer Captains.

"So, Harry tell us all about the Lantean upgrades to the Columba. What new toys have you brought us to play with?" asked Sirius.

"Well, I think it's quite a lot actually." started Harry.

First, we have a brand new computer core with a complete copy of the Lantean knowledge repository. Furthermore, the Lantean engineers built it for us completely integrated with our  
Earth-style human man-machine interfaces so it will be very easy for all of you to make good use of this now. The Columba itself is powered by a Potentia and we maintain one in spare. We also brought back 2 more Potentia that we can use to retrofit the Cygnus to this same spec. The Columba's primary plasma beam weapon has been upgraded to the most powerful plasma weapon in the Lantean arsenal, one that comes from something they call a Lagrangian Point satellite. It is a satellite that is designed to provided defense for an entire star system. I have it on good authority that this plasma beam can one-shot kill several Ha'tak simultaneously if they all happened to be foolishly lined up in our line of fire when we fire it. Goa'uld shields cannot stop this weapon. On top of that, we have been outfitted with a Lantean drone launcher and a supply of 10,000 drones. Our shields are upgraded to the full capability of Atlantis shields, albeit with only the power of one Potentia behind it. We have the latest in communications and all other basic subsystems, including latest in crystal technology, the latest matter transporters, scanners, hyper-drive, you name it." began Harry.

"The key is, their Chief Engineer showed me what we were looking for but missing in our search within the knowledge repository for the means to find the material we need to obtain neutronium. It just comes down to us not realizing this so we didn't search in the database looking for the right information. Neutronium the way they use it is actually a hybrid isotope created as a byproduct of a certain refining process that is created from another element that they also happen to call Neutronium, but in it's raw form isn't the finished product. So, we were looking for the wrong thing. He showed me how to find the raw neutronium using our newly advanced scanners and the process for refining it into the usable isotope of neutronium we need. When we do this we will then be able to create our own nanites to the same spec. as the Lanteans which can then be instructed to reproduce as many more nanites as we need directly from the raw neutronium ore. With this we will be able to upgrade everything including our manufacturing processes, and most importantly be able to build our own Potentia going forward. So, yeah, basically we now have the means to uplift everything we are doing to the Lantean spec. of technology. Atlantis itself is so powerful, powered by three Potentia that the Lanteans estimate is that the entire Goa'uld collective would waste themselves trying to put a dent in their city-ship's shield while they would just obliterate them with their drones as if the Goa'uld had no shields at all. So, when we upgrade ourselves to this spec. we ought to be able to take it to the Goa'uld and feel very good about our chances." continued Harry.

"Actually guys I want to tell you that if we use this technology right, the Goa'uld should have no chance against us now. It would just be a numbers game. If they keep us divided they would make it a job because we would have to chase them all over the place and worry about collateral damage. If they came at us all at once in some end-game space battle, there would be nothing left of them. I'm not trying to sound over-confident or anything, but Captain Helia formerly of the Tria now in command of Atlantis, the same Tria that is docked right over there...powered by a full Potentia, that I happen to have a few spare of right now, fully repaired, which she will be shortly-can take on an entire fleet of Goa'uld Ha'tak by itself without taking any damage, and making short work of them with it's drones. Now we will probably continue to build ships of our own design and specs to suit our wants; but once we secure a steady source of raw neutronium, we have the ability ourselves now to build our own Aurora Class Battleship's just like the Tria. So, now my personal priority is going to be getting a material's industry growing, an improved shipyard capability, then a massive ship-building campaign. If we can get this done before any more major threats come our way, we should be all set to protect Earth and free the galaxy of the Goa'uld threat completely." concluded Harry.

"Hurrah!" "Yes!" "Harry, you da' man.!" and various epithets were shouted by the crowd in response to Harry's announcements.

...

The following day Harry and Hermione met with Sirius, Remus, Wendell, Monica, Frank and Albus to discuss their newfound goldmine of knowledge and the path to take forward.

"On the trip back to Edora, Hermione and I had a long talk about what we can do now once we finish applying all of this. I wanted us to discuss it with all of you first since you all have a stake in these decisions." said Harry.

"The thought is that perhaps we should consider starting over our designs and construction process. Not just upgrade any more tech from our original baselines which are up to Mark III already. The platforms are getting a little stretched. All of that so far is a hybrid of Goa'uld technology, earlier generation stuff. If we model everything new off of the latest Lantean technology we will be the most advanced across the board." concluded Harry.

...

_/ Large time skips ahead /_

_For the most part, canon events of Stargate happen as they would have happened unless they have been overtaken by past events or the following events stomp on them._

_I am wrapping up this story now. Now that Harry and company are the most powerful kid on the block, all there is left is to tell how all that turned out. The following is how the major events of the story go from here._

1999-2001 

The Asgard introduced themselves to the Volans Alliance, thinking they were the Alterans. Harry explained to Thor what was going on and explained their situation as well as that of Helia and her crew on Atlantis in Pegasus. They made an alliance in which Harry shared technology from the Lantean knowledge repository to help the Asgard fight the replicator's and cloning technology to help cure their degenerative health problems. In return for that, the Asgard agreed to help defend Earth in the event of another attack there, as well as a mutual defensive alliance with the Volans Alliance. For the time being they joined the Volans in keeping one of their battle cruisers in orbit of Earth for the same purpose, and they stationed one at Edora, while the Volans likewise deployed one of their Columba class battleships to Othala to allow their scientists shared access to the Lantean computer core.

The Earth JSOC designed and built 3 large inter-planetary sub-light carriers for ferrying their 4,000 newly built interplanetary air and space superiority interceptor/bombers with sub-light engines armed with light dual plasma pulse guns and light shields, built in 20 different factories around the world, and spread out across 64 airfield globally, as well as established deep space satellite surveillance networks and military outposts on the Moon and Mars. Each of those outposts possessing one of the carriers and another 1,000 interceptors and dozens of a new prototype large scale planetary based long range high power plasma cannons. This first generation cannon would only be useful on planets without an atmosphere. It was an experimental design to see if these would be useful for planetary defense. The dark cabal that had been trying to influence or control the stargate program for its own selfish purposes was rolled up by the NSA and CIA working with the ICW-HDC and the SGC. All of the magical people involved have had their magic bound and their memories Obliviated of things they ought not know. Fudge is still Minister of Magic in England, but almost no-one cares but few people live there anymore. Turns out that the people that left to follow Harry really don't miss it anymore. The only thing that remained good about England was Hogwarts, and that because it is largely independent of the government.

The Volans alliance built their own new city-ship designed to be the sister-ship of Atlantis called Volantis. It became the new permanent home and HQ for the Volans, with native Edorans as well as emigrants from the ICW-HDC. They eventually scrapped their plans for reuse of any more Goa'uld technology since it was obsolete as far as they were concerned. So when their new city-ship Volantis was fully operational, the Volans made a gift of most of their original ships to the Earth Alliance since they had proven themselves worthy and capable of handling it.

The status from Atlantis during these couple years was that they had found and recovered the Aurora and her crew of 384 and managed to save all their lives with cloning. They also found and recovered the Orion, and rescued all the human survivors that were on Taranis, about 1,000. They decided to dedicate one if their residential piers to rescuing human remnants when they can and those folks will slowly earn their keep after some training and helping to staff and maintain the city. They found an adrift battleship called Amadeus that a hyperspace capable group of humans calling themselves 'The Travelers' was trying to salvage. Atlantis allied with them and they transferred all non military personnel to the refugee pier on Atlantis, about 16,000 men women and children, then Atlantis upgraded and repaired the travelers 16 generational ships into pure warships capable of everything short of drone weapons. This brought the Atlantis fleet up to 3 Auroras and 16 Travelers. Plus they now were home to 17,000 human refugees, and more than doubled the number of surviving Lanteans for a total of 712.

2002-2003

So, by 2003 the Volans had turned over to Earth their entire Earth defense assets except for the Ursa which they retained as their Earth side MASC HQ, ICW-HDC HQ, and VOLANS Alliance Earth Embassy. From this Earth obtained the Ursa class mother-ship Alioth which served as an orbital space station as well, and all 7 of the Volans Mk III Pictor class destroyers, along with all of the spare Al'kesh and Death Gliders they had stashed on the Den. With this gift Earth landed one of the destroyers to perform a comprehensive reverse engineering program. The tech from this ship would bring Earths defenses up to the class of an interstellar power. They knew from recent events in the SGC that Anubis had set his sights on the Goa'uld collective and on Earth, so they were building up as secretly as they could in preparation.

The Volans built 7 more Columba Mk II (Lantean) class battleships, for each of their captains and crews that needed new ships after the gift to Earth. They now had a total of 9 of their new battleships, which are effectively the equivalent of an Aurora just shaped differently with some other mission and crew related modifications. As well as they still retained the Tria, which Supreme Councilor Helia just told them to keep since they had recovered three more themselves.

The responsibility for Earth's primary defense was turned over to the JSOC, with the Volans keeping 1 Columba Mk II class battleship in orbit at all times to maintain a presence and official liaison with JSOC. They maintained the Marauders Den to continue to serve as a mobile shipyard as well as their remote military HQ and fleet support whenever they need to deploy the Columba fleet without risking Volantis.

The status of Atlantis these couple years was that they decided to land back at the Lantea ocean for a while as they found it more efficient from there to follow-up on the leads they received on the whereabouts of the other human remnants and offer them the same sanctuary they offered the others... and so they sent diplomatic teams to each of those worlds offering them permanent sanctuary on Atlantis and eventually relocation to a new home-world free from any risk of Wraith. In this way they took on 63,300 more refugees. The Genii and Manarian refused suggesting they had a plan to deal with the Wraith and preferred to stay and fight them-they asked and Atlantis refused to give them any technology of course, Proculus refused because they are protected by Athar. Several of the worlds with small populations all agreed to come, whereas some of the larger ones, only a large or significant group came but some stayed behind. Atlantis now hosted populations of human remnants from Athos, Hoff, Balar, Olesia, Sion, Latira, Riva, Santhal, Hallon, and the Tower planet; as well as the Taranians, and Travelers.

The Asgard with the Volans help cured their degenerative cloning problem and were in the process of swapping clones as well as making preparations for the first live birth of an Asgardian in almost 20,000 years. With the population saved and certain to begin growing again, the resource they were using to research that shifted to the war effort with the Replicator's, which had already improved to a stalemate and they were making ready to go on the offensive. It was understood that when this war was over, the Asgard would rebuild and join the Volans Alliance and the Earth Alliance, in a war to liberate the galaxy from the Goa'uld. 

2004-2005

In early 2004 Earth Alliance launched the first of it's newly designed Prometheus class battle-cruisers, based on the Pictor class technology. This became the flagship of their fleet when in mid-2004 Anubis who had recently defeated his Goa'uld opposition came in mass to conquer Earth. His spies did not tell him to be ready for what he found there. Sure, he knew of the Volans Alliance as well. But, he strongly believed in his own advanced technology and far superior numbers. So, he arrived as expected with 32 advanced Ha'tak and his own super-mothership at a whopping 5.1km in diameter at its base, it was a monster.

In defense the Earth fielded their Alioth orbital station along with 7 Pictor Mk III destroyers, the Prometheus battle-cruiser and in joint operations with 1 Beliskner class Asgard battle-cruiser and 1 Columba class battle-ship. Plus their 4,000 Earth based air and space superiority interceptor/bombers as well as the two planetary wings from Mars and the Moon, for another 2,000 that were on their way. Along with hundreds of re-purposed Al'kesh and a thousand more re-purposed Death Gliders. That probably would have been enough. The Earth forces would've taken casualties, and Anubis was sure he could take 1 measly Asgard battle-cruiser, but he had no idea what the Volans battle-ship could do. No one on their side survived to see the drone weapons from the last engagement and the allies had kept that secret well. He would have no idea what happened to them.

At the same time, in order to minimize casualties, the Columba sent for reinforcements from Volantis, which sent the remainder of their 8 Columba class battleships to join the battle after it begins, forcing Anubis into a two-front campaign as per their common strategy. Thus, the one Columba who was in theatre for the start of battle refrained from using its drones initially so that it would be a surprise and would catch them all at once. Instead they extended their shields that were even superior to the Asgard to provide an envelope of additional protection to the Earth Alliance's own shields and tried to maintain distance between them and the enemy while the fleets engaged one another, thousands of interceptors against thousands of interceptors and capital ship vs. capital ship.

Anubis aboard his mother-ship used his ship weapons as well as his new super primary weapon to target the Columba class ship, which seemed to be having no effect on it's shields. The shields were taking damage but they were replenishing themselves just as fast. Meanwhile his 32 super-Ha'tak were taking it to Earth's 8 battle-cruisers which at first were taking screening and defensive positions for the fighter wings as they were outnumbered 4:1. While they were doing this, the Asgard battle-cruiser using high-speed close-in maneuvering kept putting itself into optimal weapons range and smacking the Ha'tak hard. One was on fire and out of control when the Volans other 8 battleships jumped into normal space on the other side of Anubis fleet and began firing their primary plasma weapons, with the Ha'tak finally giving in to fire power, 8 immediately exploded in an orgy of debris. The incoming fleet signaled the JSOC they were ready to engage with drones, then all allies backed off and super-charged shields while the 9 Volans battleships launched thousands of drones between them at Anubis fleet. Anubis own ship getting a good thousand all to itself. The battle was over from that point in a matter of seconds as all of Anubis fleet was nothing but a debris field in orbit of Earth.

With the rest of the Goa'uld having just been laid waste and conquered by Anubis and then his forces being annihilated at Earth, the Earth Alliance which included a newly formed Free Jaffa Alliance, along with the Volans Alliance, and the Asgard met to form an offensive alliance to liberate the galaxy from the Goa'uld. They would act quickly to catch them before they can do any regrouping and rearming. Earth and the Jaffa would lead on the ground and take control of the planets, liberate their peoples, and help them form new self-governance. The Volans and the Asgard would lead in space, sending Fleets to support every offensive push and for the first time in millennia would also now send squadrons throughout the galaxy to patrol and provide force and allied protection. Earth built another new fleet of their Prometheus class, this time with Asgard shields which were superior to the Pictor class shields they had based theirs from. The Asgard fresh off defeating the Replicator's sent several new fleets to the Milky Way to assist in the offensive, and the Volans built three new fleets of 10 Columba class each, dedicated to this war.

Meanwhile, in the Pegasus Galaxy, Atlantis was done taking in large movements of refugees and it had slowed to a trickle. So, while keeping in touch with Harry and company, knowing their status with Earth and the Goa'uld, they agreed to meet early next year once Goa'uld problem is being pushed back. Atlantis would travel to Edora as they always planned and settled next to Volantis, disembark all the human refugees to found their own new colonies on Edora, while they help them get settled and settle the galaxy on the whole they will meet and strategize a plan to return in force to Pegasus to deal with the Asurans and the Wraith. They would first try to subdue the Asurans or bring them into their fold, if they can. To do that, they believe they should show up in force. For the Wraith, its force all the way, one way or another.

2006-2007

The Goa'uld were effectively neutered in the Milky Way galaxy. There were still small pockets of independent Goa'uld with small domains or far away planets that still needed to be discovered and mopped up. But all planets who were part of domains tied to the Council of System Lords had been defeated and their people freed. The Alliance took the space station at Hasara, began expanding it, providing it protection, and made it a new galactic diplomatic station for the various races of the galaxy. The Earth Alliance, the Free Jaffa Nation, the Lucian Alliance, The Tok'ra, the Volans Alliance, and the Asgard were all represented there. The Nox and the Tollan declined. Yes, unfortunately the Lucian Alliance got legitimized as they took advantage of the galactic war to make some conquest of their own on the side of the allies, earning them some ships and planets to form their own power base. But, the were still the least trusted of the Alliance and would be watched closely by the other powers. They knew they could never challenge the Volans or the Asgard so in public they minded their business. They were still a good place to go to get a good shady weapons deal done though. Earth itself now claimed 10 systems outside of their own, when a number of the planets they liberated chose to join with them officially. This provided them their own steady supply of valuable resources such as naquadah and trinium as well. So, they were able to stand alone economically as well as militarily in the galaxy. Harry felt that he accomplished what he set out to do for Earth those years ago. And it really wasn't that long ago yet. A lot had been accomplished in a short time. Amazing how much you can accomplish when entire worlds are working together toward common goals.

Edora began to have a burgeoning population that included now over 100,000 humans who came from all over, the bulk of which brought by Atlantis from Pegasus, but in addition to the Edorans own growth, the wizarding community via the ICW began taking the thing more seriously and offered up immigration and resettling on Edora for any who wanted to practice magic openly and just see new things, or be a bigger part of the Volans Alliance by taking part in the military or other infrastructure occupations. The Lanteans decided to merge themselves into the Volans Alliance from a government stand-point so that they were officially one people again. They had an election where Harry was once again appointed High Councilor, and Helia was also a Councilor and Supreme Commander of the Volans fleet.

There was one bad skirmish where this previously unknown advanced human civilization called the Aschen. When the Earth program to resume exploring the stargate network resumed after the war they discovered the Aschen who were very advanced but lacked hyper-space travel or any stargate addresses outside the couple they found on neighboring planets. Immediately the Galactic Alliance looked into them and discovered what they were all about. When they continued to deny their atrocities in the face of the evidence, the Galactic Alliance simply locked on to and beamed away all their star gates and warned them that if they ever achieve hyper-space travel and travel beyond their current borders to attempt the same genocidal expansion they have done in the past, that the Alliance will annihilate them. They are given one chance to change their ways and become good neighbors in the galaxy.

The Volans, the Lanteans, and the Asgard met to finalize a joint effort to deal with the Asurans and the Wraith in the Pegasus galaxy. The Asgard were very grateful to the Volans and Lanteans for their help and would not take no for an answer, but they decided not to ask for any help from Earth or the other powers in the galaxy because the Pegasus problems were not their problems.

In the end they decided to finish the Asuran problem the easy way. Despite what less sophisticated and less intelligent people thought, they were not sentient beings. They were not life forms. They were only extremely sophisticated machines made from nano-technology that were programmed to simply imitate the look and behavior of life forms. So, at the beginning of the Pegasus campaign they would simply go there, and immediately execute the galactic wave form protocol through the stargate network to re-program all the Asuran's to remove their aggression base code and remove their independence and self-adaptability and add loyalty and obedience to the Alterans. They would just become machines to serve the Alteran society as they were designed to. It was either this or destroy all of them and simply build new nano-technology machines to do the same for them. They figured why waste what they already have. Then they would turn Asura with its ready built planetary resources, wealth of neutronium in the crust, ready to go labor force, and the other resources there into their base of operation for the campaign against the Wraith.

So it was that in 2008 a massive fleet of the Volans Alliance left for Pegasus to finish the job the Lantean's failed to finish all those millennia ago.

Making the trip and led by Harry, Hermione, Helia, Ayiana, and Rodney was Atlantis as Flagship and HQ of the Fleet of course. Accompanied by 40 Columba Mk II Battleships, 40 Asgard Potter class Battleships (think O'Neill class), 4 Aurora class Battleships, and the 16 Traveler warships (they insisted this is their battle too). So altogether, Atlantis and 100 warships. On Asura they would annex more and the capability to build many more.

**The End.**

Epilogue.

- They got to Asura and took control of it just like they planned, no muss no fuss. They assumed 40 more of the Asuran class Aurora (not as powerful, but our protagonists upgraded them so that they are), as well as 40 smaller Asuran class cruisers (same deal). They took over a large metropolitan city scape on the surface including 6 shipyards, and one more city-ship that was built as a replica of Atlantis. They commissioned the Asuran HFR's to build as many more ships as they would need in the campaign ahead.

- They took out the bulk of the Wraith fleet in the first major engagement by tracking down their locations and then simultaneously annihilating their hive ships and accompanying cruisers while they still hibernated erstwhile obliterating the old Wraith cloning facility from orbit. After that there were only a handful of Wraith ships scattered throughout the galaxy and the allies just had to send 100's of ships on patrol throughout the galaxy to find them and hunt them down. The extermination of the Wraith was on. It would take several years to feel confident that they had tracked down and eradicated every last one of them.

- During the campaign the allies ran across the old Asgard cousins, the Vanir. Initially hostile, when they learned that the Asgard were cured and were part of this alliance, they all but begged to join and return home. They were accepted with open arms and the Vanir were re-united with the Asgard.

- The Volans maintained a presence in Pegasus by retaining their hold on Asura which is a mighty industrial and resource planet for them. Eventually they decided to go ahead and resettle Atlantis on Lantea now that the galaxy was safe again, and opened up the continent there for human settlement. Eventually an intergalactic cross-settlement of magical humans from Earth would settle on Edora as well as Lantea. Some even went to Asura, where many of the more primitive humans went to be taught the new science, arts, and technologies so they could become contributing members of the new Alteran society anywhere in the two galaxies. The main strongholds for the Volans (Alterans) remained Edora, Earth, Asura, and Lantea for millennia. They had more than enough space to grow and thrive, and were never seriously challenged again in Harry's lifetime.

- Harry and Hermione finally settled down on Edora within apparation range of Volantis, on a nice ranch surrounded by a white picket fence and had 2-4 children and lived happily ever after.

p.s.-There was never any problem with the Ori because no one ever played around with communication stones they didn't understand and thus never revealed the presence of humans in the Milky Way galaxy to them. Who knows what might happen way out in the future due to other circumstances.


End file.
